moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alyanna De Vries
Alyanna De Vries (née Vauss) is a woman of gentle demeanor cloaking a fierce constitution who hails from the valley in the mountainous region known as Redridge. =Description= ----Alyanna stands a woman of elevated presence, her supple frame reaching a healthy five foot seven. Her proper posture and squared shoulders hold a silent conversation with those who study her, perhaps lending a hint to her demeanor and upbringing. She is a woman of dying tradition within the kingdom. There lays a boldness in her trenchant gaze that is undeniable and provocative. Those summer blue eyes burn with a pyre of unvoiced observations. That angelic face is framed by golden locks that catch the rays of the sun. Having been born into an ancient line of noble descent, she carries herself with a near-regal countenance. The woman always dons the best of attire, assuring that she is only ever presented in the best of light. Suitable clothing is painstakingly chosen as to accentuate her physical features, from the squared and slender shoulders to the well-toned chest that seemed as if it were molded by the gods themselves. Though a light wielder by inherited trait, it is clear she is a woman of physical aptitude, the well-honed musculature of her frame leaving no doubt that she can swing a blade as well as she can fling a spell. The woman is well spoken, her vocal a soft melody that could have the power to seduce, or set one's teeth on edge should she be irate, though she is not known for having a temper. In fact, one of her best traits is the ability remain pastoral having the uncanny talent sweeten bitter conference with honeyed words, even in the face of rage born of ignorance. It is no easy task as she was raised to bear no tolerance for callowness among her fellow noble caste. Style The lady has a fondness for the summer pastels, preferring to drape herself in hues of powder blues, lavenders, mint greens and dusty roses. Her favorite colors, however, are that of gold and white leading her to often be seen in such. ( See picture to the left.) Though born into wealth she tends to avoid wearing expensive jewelry, prefering a much simpler elegance than that of most women in the noble caste. Alyanna dresses for the occasion. On any given day where she has no functions to attend one might find her in a simple cotton gown of powder blue or pink. She prefers the simplicity of comfort of the natural material compared to the gossamers or mageweaves. On these days, her hair left down and unadorned feeling no need to be all 'gussied' up as her mother often called it. Though such a dress is not extravagant, that is not to say that there is no elegance to them as the lady will often embroider beautiful scrolling design along the neckline, hem, and sleeve elevating the beauty of them with nothing but thread. When the lady is called to aid His Majesty's Army, she dresses in a far different manner. A uniform is donned crafted by superior hands to afford a touch of resilience her everyday clothing does not have. Proudly, does she wear the Lion's blue and gold as a proud citizen of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The clothing is rugged in look, simple, functional but that should not fool anyone. The cotton material is threaded with a touch of mageweave that acts a weak armor which might be able to deflect a light blow. It is her ball gowns that are the most notable as it is here that the wealth of nobility can truly be seen. She prefers a gown with a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt to give her the illusion of floating on air when dancing. Her gowns are often in the pale blue though she has been known to wear lavenders or creams. These gowns are hand tailored for her by the family's personal seamstress, usually made with silks of the highest quality, chiffons, and satins. They often beaded with pearls or semi-precious stones along the bodice to give them a near ethereal look to match her angelic personality. Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) =History= ----Alyanna was the youngest of three children gifted to Duke Alistair Vauss and his wife, Allegra Vauss formerly Marceaux of Highvale. Her life was one of privilege and strict discipline in the effort to prepare her for life as a noblewoman and wife. She was doted upon by her mother until her ninth year of existence when a sickness took Allegra from her family, leaving their father to continue to raise them. The Duke was a military man first and foremost. As a result, his children were introduced to a strict regime in life that left little room for failure in his eyes. Both sons joined the Stormwind military, following in their father's footsteps while Alyanna was left to the care of the house steward as her father took to the battlefield again. At the age of eighteen, her father decided to introduce her to society in the hopes of gaining a marriage for his daughter which eventually led her to become wed to Count Jonathan De Vries, former Knight-Captain of the Stormwind Army, former Knight-Commander of the Westridge Cavaliers and Count of Briarwood. Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text ] Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Category:Characters Category:House of De Vries Category:The First Regiment Category:Priests Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Human Category:Stormwindian